reignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Plague
The Black Plague AKA The Black Death is a plague from the mid-century swept through Europe and killed people by the millions. The Dead Death Toll * Yvette Castleroy * Pascal * Eduard Narcisse * The Purvilon Family * 14 members of the French Court * Hundred's of Country citizens * Estelle's mother and brother Season One Nostradamus had a vision of Olivia D'Amencourt dead surrounded by other members of court with black spots of their bodies. Not knowing what is vision meant, He believed it meant Queen Catherine would kill her, if they tried to run away from court together. No Exit. Weeks later Nostradamus came to Queen Catherine and tells her The Black Plague had just arrived in France. Catherine then informed Queen Mary of what was arriving at their gates. Catherine tells them no one will be leaving or entering the castle. Mary races off the find Francis who has just become king, and just found out he has a child on the way with Lady Lola. Slaughter Of Innocence. Mary begs King Francis to stay, but he insists on leaving, mad at Mary for keeping the secret of his child from him. He rides off to find Lola, and Mary orders the gates to be closed behind him. Slaughter Of Innocence. Season Two Queen Mary informs the French Court that The Black Death has returned to France, so no one will be allowed to leave or enter the castle. Under any circumstances. However, the Plague finds it's way in when a man sleep with a prostitute from outside the castle. King Francis is trapped outside the castle somewhere, as it is to dangerous to return home, or to any of the cities, as all have been infected. The Plague. Weeks pass and more and more people are dying inside the castle. Those who are sick are sent to the dungeon, or locked inside their rooms to die. The people who are not infected are begining to starve to death as no grain has arrived in weeks. Eduard Narcisse promising to being grain, but only if he is allowed to kill a man who allegedly slept with his wife. Queen Catherine who has been guiding Mary in her first time as acting Queen urges her to allow this, even offering to kill the man herself, so as not to stain Mary's hands. People are dying and the grain is desperately needed. The Plague. In the meantime, Sebastian and Kenna have been separated, and Pascal has died from infection with Kenna trapped inside with him, and another infected man. Lola, King Francis and Louis Condé all wait out The Plague in the forest, far from civilization. Meanwhile Eduard Narcisse finds a way to poison The Purvilon Family through their drinking water, and Lady Yvette Castleroy dies with them in the mix up. Mary tricks Eduard into sending the grain and then locked him up the dungeon to die with the infected. The Plague. Lola and Francis make it back to court with their son John Philip. Months have passed since the initial outbreak, and locked rooms are slowly being opened to bring out the dead bodies. Bash insists they are all burned, along with all their clothes and belongings. Lord Narcisse finds his dead son Eduard, and is informed he was sent to the dungeon to die. Nostradamus is soon held responsible, and he, along with the guards that sent his son are sent to the dungeon themselves, so be drawn and quartered the next day. Francis and Mary find a way to stop this, but Francis has to give him land, he had previously given to Leith Bayard. Drawn and Quartered. Lord Narcisse, is drawing out bring grain to France to punish Mary for her role in his son's death. He is even approached by Catherine herself, but she soon decided to get her grain elsewhere. Coronation. Trivia * The plague enters the castle thought a man who decided to sleep with a prostitute from outside the castle. * There were no outbreaks in Europe in 1558, the closes dates to that time frame were the outbreaks in 1544–1548 and 1563–1566. Notes * The Plague killed 75 to 200 million people in Eurasia during it's time. * France alone lost almost a million people to the plague in the epidemic of 1628–1631 * During the 16th and 17th centuries, the plague was present in Paris around 30% of the time History The plague reached Sicily in October 0f 1347, carried by twelve Genoese galleys, from Galleys to Caffa it reached Genoa and Venice in January of 1348, but the outbreak in Pisa a few weeks later was the entry point to northern Italy. From Italy, the disease spread northwest across Europe, striking France, Spain, Portugal and England by June 1348, then spread through Germany and Scandinavia from 1348–50. It was introduced in Norway in 1349 when a ship landed at Askøy, then spread to Bjørgvin (modern Bergen) and Iceland. Then infected northwestern Russia in 1351. It also touched down on the Kingdom of Poland, and isolated parts of Belgium and the Netherlands. The plague repeatedly returned to Europe and the Mediterranean throughout the 14th to 17th centuries. The plague is believed to have been present somewhere in Europe, every year between 1346 and 1671. The most general outbreaks in Tudor and Stuart England seem to have begun in 1498, 1535, 1543, 1563, 1589, 1603, 1625, and 1636, and ended with the Great Plague of London in 1665 The Third plague pandemic (1855–1859) started in China in the middle of the 19th century, killing 10 million people in India alone. Twelve plague outbreaks in Australia in 1900–25 resulted in over 1,000 deaths, primarily in Sydney. The first North American plague epidemic was the San Francisco plague of 1900–1904, followed by another outbreak in 1907–08. References }} Category:Reign Category:Event Category:Historical Events